


Usagi-chan Tabemasen (I won't eat a bunny)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Dai-chan... what meat is this?”“Rabbit, I think. Why?”





	Usagi-chan Tabemasen (I won't eat a bunny)

“Daiki...” Yuya’s whisper sounded weird at the younger’s ears.

It was like he was... disgusted?

He raised his eyes on him, interrupting his discussion with his mother.

“What is it Yuuyan?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Dai-chan... what meat is this?” he asked, his voice still low, trying not to be heard from Daiki’s mother and brother.

Arioka grabbed a piece of meat with his chopsticks, bringing it to his mouth and tasting it, thoughtful.

“Rabbit, I think. Why?”

“Oh.” Yuya just said, and the younger thought he saw him a little paler.

“Yuya, honey, are you alright?” Daiki’s mother asked then, concerned.

Takaki bit his lip, and managed to smile at her.

“Yes, okaa-chan, don’t worry. It’s just the heat, I’m fine.” he replied, then he lowered his eyes and stared at his plate like a sentenced man.

Daiki kept looking at him. He looked at him while he took a small piece of meat. He looked while he brought it to his mouth. And while he chewed it, incredibly slowly.

And then he let go of his chopsticks, he brought a hand over his mouth and quickly stood up, running toward the door to the yard.

Under his mother’s and brother’s astonished gaze, Daiki stood up and followed his boyfriend.

He found him leaning against the wall, his eyes close, taking deep breaths.

He got closer, confused, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yuya... what’s happened?” he asked, getting in front of him and tilting his head to look him in the eyes.

“Nothing, Dai-chan, don’t worry. I just felt a little sick, but I’m better now. Don’t worry.” the elder replied automatically, his look almost tormented.

“Oh come on, Yuu! Is this about the meat? You don’t like rabbit? You just have to say it, you know. It means you’re going to eat something else.” Arioka reassured him, smiling.

Takaki shrugged and kept quiet for a few moments, then he sighed and raised his eyes on his boyfriend.

“It’s not that I don’t like it, Dai-chan. It’s just that... when I was a kid we had a bunny, and eating it upsets me... I was fond of it, and...” he rolled his eyes, brushing his hands over his face, then he looked at the younger again, visibly embarrassed.

But Daiki was smiling, now that he understood what was wrong with Yuya.

“Couldn’t you have said something?” he asked, shaking his head. “I’ll find something else for you to eat.” he added then, grabbing his hand and dragging him back inside, toward the kitchen.

“You think I’m an idiot, don’t you?” the elder asked, while the other opened the cabinets looking for something to give to him.

Daiki turned, interrupting his research and getting close to him, bringing his hands around his waist.

“I don’t, Yuu. I think you’re really sweet.” he whispered, tiptoeing and quickly kissing his lips.

And then he went back searching, he wasn’t looking but somehow he felt it.

Yuya, finally, was smiling.


End file.
